Ahri's Jealousy
by Shenpai Desu
Summary: Ahri becomes longing for a partner, and becomes jealous of Xayah for having such a loving boyfriend. She decides to take matters into her own hands, and try seeing what it is like to have a lover. Contains NTR. Story 2 in the A-Z League smut series.


Ahri's Desire

Ahri has always been a beloved champion, and this shew knew. She could charm any man, woman or creature almost instantly, and even without charming them she knew how much others looked at her and lusted after her. She many outfits (skins) to wear, and she was great company to have around, but Ahri felt a little sad. It was a combination of people not caring about anything more than her body, and the guild that she was always being doted on, but never did anything but take. Of course there were many that she seduced that she indulged in bodily pleasure before taking their souls, but wasn't that really just a trap for her to take even more? Ahri laid down on her stomach to think it over a bit more.

She would be lying if she said she hated the attention, but she found herself longing for someone who appreciated the way she looked AND more. "That's it!" she thought to herself. "I need to find a lover so that we can love each other wholeheartedly. I could even indulge them in physical pleasure to spoil them." Of course, they would have to be the right one, not some loudmouth ego like Draven. The more she thought of it, the more she desired it. It then dawned on her the type of relationship she would like. Xayah and Rakan! They love each other, playfully tease each other, and are totally devoted to each other. She also knows that they have a very active sex life with each other.

She tried to imagine herself in a similar position, but her thoughts just kept going back to Xayah and Rakan. Xayah and Rakan… Rakan… hmmmmm…What did Xayah have that she didn't have? And for that matter, she seemed to be cruel to him a little too often, even though she might not mean it. Maybe I would be better for Rakan than her? "Wait a minute!" She thought to herself, covering her face with her hands. "They love each other, who am I to barge in?" but she couldn't stop thinking about it. After tossing and turning for countless hours, she finally decided. "Well, I've already stolen so many souls, it shouldn't be too bad if I tried to steal 1 more thing, right?"

Ahri found Rakan and Xayah doing their thing, talking about their days, etc. She waited until they were going to sleep to make her move. She threw her orb at the nearby trees, snapping some of them in two. She was only doing this to make some noise. She knew that they were not likely to both come out together to check what the noise was, and figured Rakan as the man would be the one to go out. She would simply kidnap him. However, it turned out to be Xayah who showed up to check on the noise. Ahri bit her lip, but this was ok too. She took Xayah by surprise and spirit rushed behind her. Xayah realized something was wrong immediately, and jumped high into the air, throwing feathers down in front of her for reassurance. However, Ahri was not done, and dashed once again up into the air behind her. Xayah gasped as she knew she had no escape. "Raka-" she tried to yell, but ahri quickly silenced her with her hand. As they hit the ground, Ahri quickly tied up Xayah, using her tails to help her. "I'm sorry, but we can't have you ruin the fun," said Ahri with a smile, as she gagged Xayah to prevent any more noisy outbursts.

Ahri brought Xayah with, as she entered the house Xayah and Rakan had been staying in. "Is that you babe?" Rakan said sleepily. "I'm glad you ended up going out instead of me." He said, almost annoyed. "Next time you should probably volunteer though, for someone as good looking as me, I can't be bothered to go outside." Ahri took a moment to ponder. Rakan was kind of an asshole. "After all, there are tons of girls out there who love to look at my beautiful face, so I gotta make sure it's good for the ladies." "Wow, I didn't realize you had to deal with this kind of stuff, but I guess it comes with the rebel attitude you both have," whispered Ahri to Xayah. Xayah only rolled her eyes. Ahri snuck into the room, propped Xayah up against the wall so that she could keep an eye on her, and crawled up into bed with Rakan. Before Rakan could react, Ahri threw a quick charm at him to try and lower his tension. "Hey Rakan, I don't mean any harm. I just came to… talk." Rakan was still a little stiff, but the effect of the charm was already starting to take effect. "If she is only here to talk, nothing bad can happen right?" Rakan thought to himself. He relaxed a little bit more. "That's right, I just wanted to get to know more about you, why don't you close your eyes and relax." Rakan did just that, but this was part of Ahri's trap.

At this point Xayah was already trying to desperately say something, trying to warn Rakan. But the only thing that came out was a muffled moan, and Ahri made sure to keep talking so that the noise would not be heard. "So… what is a beautiful character like you doing with Xayah? I know you two fight for a cause together," asked Ahri, in a strangely seductive voice. "Well, we fight for the cause together, and no one else seems to care about our cause or our race." Answered Rakan, sleepily. As he answered, Ahri hit Rakan with multiple charms. With his eyes closed, he didn't even notice, but he did have this growing feeling of trust for Ahri. "I care about your cause AND our race." Said Ahri assertively. "I think you deserve better than her though, she can be so… negative sometimes." Said Ahri, sitting on him while starting to massage his body. At this point Xayah was going crazy trying to break free of her bonds, to stop Ahri from doing such a thing. "NOOOO", she wanted to shout.

"I have a much more… developed body than Xayah, and I'm sure that I could appreciate you more than her," Said Ahri, as she stroked his feathers and body with her tails and hands. "hmmmm," moaned Rakan, feeling extremely guilty, but for some reason all so comfortable with what was happening. He was even starting to get aroused. All of a sudden, Ahri started kissing Rakan with passion. At this Xayah struggled so much that she fell down, on the floor. However, Ahri was beginning to regret what she was doing. She had plans to turn Rakan into her obedient slave, and after forcing him to do many things with her in front of Xayah, Xayah would probably be somewhat depressed and mad at her and probably Rakan, and would not have the will to chase Ahri and Rakan down. However, after seeing Xayah's devotion and desire to be with Rakan, and seeing the true Rakan, she decided to take another approach. "Now Rakan, this amazing feeling that you are experiencing now is all thanks to Xayah. You are very lucky to have her, and she loves you so much. Any desire for me that you feel will go towards Xayah, alright?" She whispered right into his ear, adding some charms to guarantee the effect. "Xayah is all that matters to you, got it? You already care for her so much, why not make her the only thing you care about. Stop being so self-centered, and stop caring what the other girls think of you. If you do this, you will receive sweet release." She continued playing with his body with her tails as she went over to the confused Xayah. "I'm so sorry dear, I hope that you will forgive me. I just got a little jealous of what you and Rakan have going, so I wanted to see it for myself. No hard feelings, ok? I'm going to untie you, but I want you to finish off Rakan while forcing him to yell your name. Think you can do that?" Xayah still just looked confused. Xayah was still angry as she was being untied, but as she tried to go for Ahri, Ahri dashed away. "Curse that fox." She then turned to her partner, who laid there with his eyes closed, his body still clearly turned on.

"I guess I will have to take advantage of this situation." Xayah thought to herself, "But still, Rakan needs to be punished…" She ended up taking what she was tied up with, and tied up Rakan, still on the bed. Xayah then began teasing Rakan, but also threw in some physical discipline, which her feathers were perfect for. She would caress him with the soft feathery part, then scratch him slightly with the sharp shaft part, all over his body. As Ahri's charms started to wear off, Rakan found himself to still be aroused in the current situation. "I didn't know you were into this," teased Xayah. "I don't know, I guess I am. It feels… so nice when you are looking at only me, and playing with me," admitted Rakan. "New rule. YOU have to care less about what other girls think, and only about what I think, ok?" said Xayah. "If you don't agree… I am going to torture you instead of pleasure you." Rakan thought for a moment, "very well." Xayah was not convinced, and proceeded to tickle him with her feathers. "ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT, I PROMISE!" yelled Rakan, laughing uncontrollably. Xayah smiled, and they started a very steamy night. All the while, Ahri secretly watched from the door. "Dang!" she thought, thinking over the events, and how much Xayah loved Rakan. "What I need to find is someone like Xayah!"


End file.
